Always All For You
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ She almost found it ironic that Sasuke, who dedicated more than half of his life to avenge his family because he loved them so fiercely, would find himself having a lack of romantic attraction to anyone as soon as he would find peace. Or so she thought. ONESHOT.


**Warning: **_Arguably, an OOC Sasuke (though not by much) and maybe even OOC Sakura. I didn't really concentrate on the characterization, I just kinda wanted to get the idea out. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Always All for You**

_by_** DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

_Sasuke is a strange man_, she concluded to herself, after watching the man blatantly rejecting the nth woman that approached him tonight. _He never even considers any of them. Never checks them out—he's just seriously not interested._ Pressing her cheek on her hand, Sakura swirled the ice cubes in her drink with the help of her straw, humming thoughtfully. _Recently twenty, and I've never seen him so much as glance at a girl. _

When Sasuke turned to look at her, she tore her gaze away rapidly and straightened herself up, clearing her throat as she pretended to contemplate the time through the clock on the wall.

"He's not coming, you know," she heard Sasuke mutter. "Says he's busy with legal papers."

Blinking confusedly, it took her a few seconds to realize he was talking about Naruto. "Oh," she said. She nodded a little, as if she'd finally found the answer to the questions bothering her. "Ah, um… yeah, of course. Thanks."

"Hn." He passed her the bottle of sake before turning to the barman and ordering another. "You've been quiet," he finally said after another moment of silence.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and tipped his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sakura," he called, tone expectant.

And maybe it was because of the alcohol running rampant in her system, or maybe it was something else, but Sakura couldn't seem to stop herself from blurting out the question to which she had spent far too many nights lately pondering about, lately.

She had to know.

"Are you gay?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, and didn't waste a minute in responding. "No," he said. He turned to look at her, frowning and seemingly taken off guard. "What brought this about?"

She shrugged lamely, shrinking into herself a bit. "I just… I was wondering." She took a sip of her drink and avoided his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed. "Since, you know, you never paid attention to women before."

He frowned more deeply when he saw her slouch a little, because he knew then, in some way, that she was implying herself. He wondered if there was anything that happened lately, something he did or said, that had made her believe she stood no chance anymore. His eyes softened a bit at the thought.

"I also never paid attention to men," he pointed out.

Sakura looked at him, then, and gave a half smile—one which wasn't really genuine. His mouth tightened at the sight.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Still," she paused to nudge his shoulder, trying to play off her vulnerability, "had to ask, right?"

He made some sort of noncommittal sound, before he turned back to his drink, mood now a little sour. Not that she noticed, of course.

* * *

Sakura watched him carefully for a moment, analyzing his nonchalant posture, before her eyes saddened a little, the full disappointment finally washing over her. So this was what the massacre did to him: made him so focused on revenge and anguish that he was rendered unable to find romantic interest in anybody?

_Aromantic asexual_, her mind whispered to her. She almost found it ironic that Sasuke, who dedicated more than half of his life to avenge his family because he loved them so fiercely, would find himself having a lack of romantic attraction to anyone as soon as he would find peace.

She wasn't ignorant to these people in the world who lacked interest in either gender, and who generally were completely disinterested in sexuality. Her medic studies taught her about them, and how sadly, none of them ever really changed their ways. Most, she read, could develop deep, compassionate friendships and even marry. But they never really fell in love.

Hearing Sasuke confirm he had no interest in both men and women pretty much sank all her chances of winning his heart at some point. It made her ache.

"Then… you're asexual," she finally said, voice quiet. "Aromantic asexual."

She froze soon after she realized she'd voiced her thoughts, hand tightening around her glass stressfully. She hadn't meant to say it aloud—this wasn't exactly the kind of subject one could bring up at any moment. It was intrusive of her, really.

_But maybe he can prove you wrong,_ her mind whispered. _Maybe you've just been thinking too much into this._

Her heart pounded in hope at the thought.

A silence met her in response, however, and she dejectedly took it as an affirmation, making her thudding heart lurch heavily. Yet, she found herself surprised when he answered—he'd been pondering the question, it seemed.

"No, I don't think so," he finally said, humming contemplatively. "Aromantic asexuality implies a lack of sexual desire or romantic attraction to anyone. I have certain," he frowned, then, almost as if he was unsure, "_affections_. And I'm not immune to my… hormones," he finished a little awkwardly. There was a short silence, before Sasuke added, almost like an after-thought, "They can be quite straining to a relationship, actually."

She faltered a bit, quite dazed by his words. "So there's… someone you like?"

Sasuke leaned back in his seat and sighed, looking pensive. He took a sip of his drink. "I might." He shrugged, and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure."

Sakura's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Why not?"

He didn't miss a beat, as he opened his eyes, looked at her and said, "Because you confuse me."

Her heart skipped wildly at the revelation, breath catching in her throat. Wide, disbelieving green eyes stared into black counterparts that were more curious than they were vulnerable. She let out a gasp, and when his features softened in response, her stomach flipped so intensely that she almost felt nauseous.

_This can't really be happening, can it?_ she thought, still hardly able to breathe.

"I treasure the friendship we've built very much," he finally started, low but genuine. "It gives me great comfort. I feel… comfortable around you. Warm." He quieted, and seemed to ponder again. His gaze then snatched away from hers and lowered to the counter. "I see you as a person I hold dearly, someone who is family. Someone I am comfortable with, just like this."

But with those few words, her high vanished and she plummeted back down to reality, feeling as though her heart was breaking. Because this was a rejection. This was him trying to tell her that although he might feel something more for her, he didn't want to ruin their bond of mutual comfort and reliability. He didn't want to make it more complicated.

_(And at that moment, Sakura suddenly wished she hadn't asked him anything at all.)_

She was so lost in her growingly miserable state and so busy trying to hold back her painful cringe that she hadn't noticed Sasuke's lips tugging up at one side. She jumped lightly when he touched her hand, her surprised gaze focusing once more on the man at her side.

"But… sometimes, I look at you," he said, looking at her with some form of tenderness, "and I find myself wanting to kiss you."

Her heart stopped. The world suspended: everything around them slipped away into darkness, until there was nothing left—just them. Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sometimes…" His hand trailed up her arm, his fingertips leaving a trail of burning fire in its wake. He touched her cheek affectionately, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. "I want more."

His eyes darkened with something that made her blush, because she could see it in his eyes—could see what exactly he was referring to when he said 'more'. Could see the heat and desire and unfulfilled passion.

"Lately, this isn't enough."

She trembled under his touch, and when his gaze dipped to her mouth, she nearly gasped.

She knew exactly what he intended to do next.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_

_P.s. Don't fret, my updates are coming. I have absolutely nothing to do until uni starts again on January 6th, so literally all I'm doing is writing now that I got my laptop back. And watching Supernatural, which I started last week because I forgot my laptop, and now I'm a little bit addicted. Ooops. _

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
